Personalidades
by NellieLovet
Summary: Está convencido de que ella guarda un secreto, y no parará hasta descubrirlo. Pero... ¿realmente quiere saber lo que se esconde en el viejo y oscuro sótano de la Sra. Lovett? ¿Quiere saber sus secretos más oscuros?
1. Timba

**Disclaimer:** Sweeney Todd no me pertenece... _*llora*_

**Copyright:** Por favor, no copiar sin consentimiento.

Bueno, aquí estoy con una nueva idea para un fic. Simplemente aquí lo dejo, no daré más explicaciones :)

**

* * *

Timba**

* * *

Increíble. Le resultaba increíble que su vida dependiese tanto de una mujer que apenas conocía, de una mujer que no amaba y a la que no consideraba nada más que un mero instrumento. Algo que le permitía continuar viviendo. Ella le servía para vengarse, para derrotar al mal de aquella ciudad, para liberar a su hija de las manos del poderoso y horroroso buitre la ley que Londres tenía por Juez.

También era increíble que ella le conociese tanto, y que él sólo hubiese hablado con ella en contadas ocasiones cuando era Benjamin, y aún más que le hubiese ofrecido alojamiento _gratis. _

Sin embargo, tenía que ser cuidadoso con ella, porque si decía algo realmente fuera de lugar, o de tono, o la hería demasiado, aquella mujer podría destruirle con sólo chascar los dedos. No, no podía permitirlo, no podía permitir que se fuese de la lengua. Y entonces, ¿qué hacer? ¿Cortársela? Aquello era demasiado drástico, incluso para él.

De todas formas, a ella no parecía importarle demasiado que la gritase y pegase a placer; se callaba, asentía y se iba. Parecía creer que era él quien llevaba el control, pero Sweeney Todd sabía perfectamente que en cualquier momento podría ser su propia víctima. Sabía que en cuanto ella abriese los ojos de su amor obsesivo, ésta se daría cuenta de cuan agarrado le tenía, y de cuánto control ejercía sobre él sin darse cuenta. Y en ese momento, estaría perdido.

Porque sabía que ella le amaba, aunque él no lo demostrase, lo sabía. Y sabía perfectamente que en cuanto le controlase, le _obligaría _a amarla aunque él no quisiese. Le _obligaría _a olvidar a su pobre Lucy. Y eso era algo por lo que no estaba dispuesto a pasar.

Seguía amando a su esposa, y lo haría durante los siglos de los siglos hasta que pudiese reunirse con ella en algún lugar de la otra vida. Lo haría, no importaba qué, no importaba cuándo, pero la recuperaría de alguna forma. Aunque sólo fuesen sus recuerdos, no importaba. Al menos le quedaban ellos, y los mantendría frescos por siempre, diciéndole, _suplicándole _que no la olvidase y que salvase a su hija. Y él estaba encantado de hacerlo.

Pero había algo en su vecina que le preocupaba, algo que no encajaba. Tenía la extraña sensación de que le ocultaba algo, de que no la conocía tanto como creía. Sí, es cierto, él nunca se interesó por ella. Solía decirle que era lo que veía, y que con ella no había más. Ni secretos, ni pasados tormentosos, sólo ella. Pero tenía la certeza de que sí guardaba algún secreto terrorífico, algo que no le había contado por vergüenza. Vale, también es cierto que Sweeney Todd no se molestaba ni en preguntar, muchas veces, pero en sus conversaciones insustanciales matutinas, ella solía abordar muchos temas. Le extrañaba que tras año y medio de convivencia aún no hubiese salido aquello.

Y aquella mujer, obviamente, era la Sra. Lovett.

Así que aquella noche decidió hacer algo que no había hecho hacía mucho tiempo. Bajó, por primera vez desde su llegada, al sótano.

En cuanto puso un pie fuera de la barbería, inmediatamente supo que no debía hacerlo, que en realidad no quería saberlo. Que quería que siguiese siendo secreto, para no tener que preocuparse. Pero lo hizo, y bajó un peldaño.

Cualquiera podría pensar: "Menudo bastardo, dejarla ahí sola con todos esos cuerpos pudriéndose en el suelo", y ciertamente, estaría muy equivocado. La verdad es que Sweeney Todd era todo un caballero, exceptuando su sadismo característico, su crueldad y su crudeza.

Ella no tenía que ocuparse de los cuerpos, ni siquiera de cocinar todas las empanadas. Sweeney Todd ya se había ocupado de arreglar todo aquello.

El vagabundo del sótano podría contarlo perfectamente, pero no lo haría. No lo haría simplemente por el hecho de que no tenía lengua, y estaba encerrado a cal y canto. Los cuerpos llegaban, él los despedazaba, y con la increíble variedad de máquinas que disponía allí abajo cocinaba las mejores empanadas de toda Londres, una a una, perfectas e iguales. No necesitaban nada más, ella sólo las vendía y hacía algunas de vez en cuando, pero ciertamente la tenía viviendo como una reina. Y el vagabundo se alimentaba de empanadas, también, y podía hacer sus necesidades en la alcantarilla y dormir en un jergón. ¿Por qué iban a preocuparse? El hombre no podía escapar, y nadie le creería ni aunque pudiese contarlo.

Sweeney Todd había dividido el sótano en dos nada más llegar. La zona donde vivía el vagabundo era el viejo sótano, mientras que el nuevo estaba construido por encima. Cualquiera que mirase desde el nuevo, sólo vería una habitación normal. Pero si tocaba ciertas piedras de la pared, la misma se abriría, dejando ver una puerta de madera oscura, con unos barrotes por ventana. De esta forma, estaban protegidos ante intrusos.

Nunca la había exigido nada, pero ella insistía e insistía. Lo único que había pedido, y fue al principio, era que no se encariñara con la niña que había traído. La primera huésped del sótano, y que venía sin lengua de fábrica. Sin embargo, se encariñó con ella, y cuando la pequeña tuvo un accidente con la picadora, la mujer casi sufre un paro cardíaco.

Obviamente, la chiquilla murió en aquél incidente.

Desde entonces era ella quien se ocupaba del esclavo, y era quien los iba cambiando. Él sólo tenía que librarse de ellos.

Por todo eso y más, jamás se hubiese esperado lo que se encontró al entreabrir la puerta del sótano.

Había escuchado murmullos, pero estaba demasiado metido en sus cavilaciones como para pensar que procedían de dentro. Y sin embargo, con echar un ojo dentro descubrió que sí pertenecían a aquellos hombres.

Sí, hombres. Ricos y adinerados, la escoria que él mataba, se encontraba alrededor de una mesa llena de dinero y documentos. Lo primero que pensó fue en entrar de sopetón y matarlos a todos, pero decidió esperar, quería saber qué demonios hacían en _su_ casa. El humo llenaba la habitación, y todos bebían y fumaban.

—_Full House_ —dijo uno de ellos, con regodeo, mientras mostraba sus cartas.

_Así que juegan al póquer..._, pensó el barbero, mirando por la pequeña rendija, _¿pero cómo demonios han entrado aquí? No habrá sido capaz… ¿verdad?_

—Me temo que ha ganado —suspiró uno cuando todos habían soltado las cartas —. Ahí van todos mis ahorros de un año. Mi mujer me va a matar.

—Sí, lo ha hecho —dijo otro—. Entonces, ¿te esperamos para la próxima partida y llamamos ya al coche fúnebre? —se burló, y todos rieron. Incluyendo a una persona que no podía ver y que tenía la voz demasiado aguda para un hombre.

—No tiene gracia —se quejó.

—¡Ese es mi campeón! —exclamó la voz aguda entre risas dejándose ver—. Pero Charles, no te enfades, hombre, lo que James quería decir era que…

Pero todo aquello Sweeney Todd lo ignoró deliberadamente, aún sin creerse a quién pertenecía la voz.

Era algo inconcebible, impensable, imposible de creer. En resumidas cuentas; increíble.

Había sido una Sra. Lovett completamente cambiada la que había dicho aquello, había sido una mujer mucho más atrevida y descarada la que se había sentado en las piernas de un hombre, del cual él sólo podía ver la espalda, era a ella a quien el mismo le metía un par de libras en el escote y la toqueteaba como si le fuera la vida en ello, y era ella, aquella extraña mujer, la que bebía y fumaba también. Y eso sin contar la vestimenta de ella, que prácticamente se podía decir que iba en ropas menores. Un corsé, una falda _muy _ligera, unas ligas y unos tacones. Los tirantes no sabía si eran de una camisa que llevase debajo o del propio corsé, y de todas formas estaba caídos.

El tiempo que estuvo observando, no pudo quitar sus ojos de ella, intentando averiguar qué fallaba.

Y al contrario de lo que muchos pensarán llegados a este punto del capítulo; no, no la miraba porque estuviese más atractiva que de costumbre (que lo estaba), y no, tampoco acababa de enamorarse de ella.

Simplemente no le encajaban las piezas. ¿Desde cuándo llevaba haciendo aquello? ¿Por qué no lo sabía? ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho? ¿Y Tobías, sabría él algo?

La última pregunta quedó respondida con la siguiente frase:

—Toby, cariño, ¿puedes traerme un poco más de esto? —preguntó la Sra. Lovett, dándole un vaso. El chico asintió sonriendo y desapareció de su campo de visión—. Buen chico —le felicitó, volviendo a sus arrumacos con el hombres en el cual estaba sentada.

—Bueno, Parker —dijo el tal Charles—. Doble o nada, ¿vale?

—Está bien —dijo el hombre que la sostenía—. Y para que veas que soy bueno, y quiero que ganes, no pienso soltar a mi muñequita durante toda la partida.

—Venga ya, ¡si todos sabemos que es tu talismán de la suerte! —se rió un cuarto.

—Mike, no seas malo con él —rió la cambiada Sra. Lovett, dirigiéndose al anterior.

El Sr. Todd notó una punzada en la frente, al tiempo que la ira recorría todo su ser. No le gustaba aquella escena, era irreal. Le molestaba que la tratasen como un objeto, eso era algo que jamás había soportado; el tratar a una mujer con inferioridad, como si sólo estuviese para servir.

Pero a ella parecía gustarle, según veía. Tenía que ahondar más en aquello, investigar y profundizar.

Y sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse traicionado. Supuestamente, ella le _quería _a _él, _y sin embargo, ahora parecía una mera prostituta. ¿Qué le había pasado?

—Me temo que mi tiempo se ha acabado —dijo el tal Parker, al tiempo que la Sra. Lovett se levantaba de encima suyo—. Ten, Margaret —dijo, sacando un estuche de cuero—. Lo he comprado para ti.

El Sr. Todd detectó entonces cuatro cosas. Primera: el hombre estaba casado. Segunda: a la Sra. Lovett no parecía importarle. Tercera: La Sra. Lovett no se llamaba Margaret en realidad. Y cuarta: el collar que le estaba regalando era muy, muy caro.

Se lo puso sonriendo ampliamente, parecía verdaderamente feliz con el obsequio.

—No tenías que haberte molestado —dijo, al tiempo que le plantaba un beso francés en la boca sin soltar el cristal con el líquido. Todos aplaudieron, rieron y vitorearon aquello.

Decidió que ya era suficiente. Corrió escaleras arriba antes de que saliesen y le descubriesen espiando.

Se sentó pesadamente en la peligrosa silla de barbero, con la última imagen grabada a fuego en su mente, intentando convencerse de que aquella no era su vecina, y de que sólo era un sueño.

Unos pasos le alertaron de que alguien se acercaba, y por el tipo de ruido, supo inmediatamente quién era.

Se metió en la cama para fingir dormir, ya que todos en aquella casa sabían (es decir, Toby y él) que la Sra. Lovett era aficionada a dar las buenas noches cuando uno dormía, y a veces confesaba cosas.

Entró despacito, sin llamar, y se acercó hasta él. Le arropó y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Que duerma bien, Sr. Todd. Espero que me haga un hueco entre sus sueños con Lucy —susurró. Él gruñó en respuesta y ella sonrió, pero él no lo vio—. Supuse que diría eso, como siempre hace. Ojalá pudiera contárselo todo… —suspiró, de repente melancólica.

Y sin decir más, desapareció por la puerta.

Y para desgracia de Sweeney Todd, aquello no había sido "sólo" un sueño. Había sido real.


	2. Investigando

**Disclaimer:** Sweeney Todd no me pertenece... _*llora*_

**Copyright:** Por favor, no copiar sin consentimiento.

**

* * *

**

**Investigando

* * *

**

Miraba por la ventana, ausente, concentrado en la panadera. De repente parecía muy inocente, muy alegre. La timba parecía haber acabado pronto y sin segundos trabajos para ella, pero el cuadro no encajaba.

¿Por qué lo había hecho sin decirle nada? Porque seguramente, no se lo hubiese permitido. ¿Pero para qué quería hacer algo semejante? Ella no era una prostituta, aunque comenzase a considerarlo seriamente.

Notó que no llevaba el collar, y que el mismo hombre llegó a la tienda aquella mañana.

Bajó con curiosidad, cerrando la tienda un momento a la hora de comer.

Acostumbraba a comer con los clientes, intentando ser simpático. Haciendo esto, el Juez pronto se enteraría de que no era tan malo como él pensaba (aparentemente), y que no habría más marineros entrometidos que molestasen.

—Buenos días, Sr. Wolfe —sonrió la Sra. Lovett, sonriendo—. ¿Lo de siempre?

—Sí, Sra. Lovett, lo de siempre —contestó, desinteresado.

Aquello era extraño, la noche anterior no se había mostrado tan "poco" interesado en ella, y la había llamado por un nombre de pila que no tenía. Y ahora, la trataba como si no existiera y la trataba con mucha más formalidad. ¿¡Qué demonios pasaba allí!?

—Toby, hijo, ¿puedes ir a llenar unos cubos de agua? Luego cerraremos la tienda —le pidió.

—Claro, señora —contestó el chaval, marchándose corriendo.

—Sr. Wolfe, ¿podría ofrecerle un afeitado? —sugirió el Sr. Todd, dispuesto a terminar con aquello de una vez por todas.

—Me temo que no, mi mujer me espera —contestó con seriedad antes de irse con el pedido.

Miró de reojo a la Sra. Lovett, no parecía para nada afectada. ¡Demonios! Aquella mujer lo tenía todo bien atado.

Cuando terminaron de comer, tras la verborrea constante de aquella insufrible panadera, decidió arriesgarse. Sólo había una forma de saber que estaba haciendo algo por la noche sin decir que lo sabía, y así podría pillarlos a todos con las manos en la masa.

—Sra. Lovett —dijo de repente, con espontaneidad—. ¿Podría invitarla a una cena esta noche? A eso de las nueve, digamos.

—¿No es muy tarde, querido? —preguntó, intentando ocultar la emoción que la envergaba.

—Teniendo en cuenta su tienda, creo que no —contestó.

—Oh, sí, es cierto, lo había olvidado —contestó, riendo nerviosa. Daría saltos de poder no quedar en ridículo—. ¿Cocinará usted?

—Oh, no. Pensaba coger un carruaje hasta Hyde Park, y cenar en algún restaurante —contestó.

No podía creérselo. ¡Todd! ¡Pidiéndole cenar! ¡A _ella_! Era como un sueño hecho realidad, ¡mejor! ¡Era un _sueño _hecho realidad! Tal vez se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por él, e iba a decirle que él también la amaba. Tal vez iba a pedirle que se casara con él. Tal vez…

Tal vez nada, porque no podría ir. La timba, se había olvidado de ella. Tenía que estar ahí, controlándola. No podía irse, necesitaba ese dinero. ¡Oh, mierda! ¡No podría perdonarse el perder una oportunidad así!

—Eso está muy lejos, Sr. Todd. Y es caro —dijo ella, apenada.

—Entonces cenaremos en el muelle —estaba dispuesto a sufrir aquella tortura por interrogarla.

—Hará frío.

—Lleve chaqueta.

—Y esta noche tiene pinta de llover.

—Estaremos dentro.

—¿Ha quedado ya con alguien? —preguntó suspicaz, intentando mostrar que estaba decepcionado.

—Sí, quiero decir, ¡no! —se corrigió al instante—. Pero no podemos dejar al niño aquí sólo, ¿qué clase de madre sería si lo hiciera?

_Una que deja a su hijo beber alcohol y participar en timbas ilegales de póquer._

—Me apena oír eso —comentó, fingiendo estar triste—. Yo que había preparado todo tan sumamente bien, que llevo preparándolo desde hace semanas… qué pena —murmuró, volviendo a su barbería.

Ella no lo había notado, pero él sí. Aquél tipo de frases no eran comunes en él, y era por una simple razón; nunca las había sentido. No desde que era Sweeney Todd, al menos.

Volvió arriba, tendría que idear otra manera de pillarla. ¿Pero cómo?

* * *

Ok... sé que es corto, y que tampoco aporta mucha acción a la historia. Y que seguramente me matareis, pero... prometo que en el próximo habrá mucha, mucha más acción... tal vez algo Rated M 8O


	3. Royal Flush

**Disclaimer:** Que hable a quien le pertenezca Sweeney Todd_ *se escuchan grillos*._ Eso pensaba...

**Copyright:** Por favor, no copiar sin consentimiento.

* * *

Nuevo capi :P No salio como lo planeaba, es algo esporadico y no esta muy bien... espero que os guste anyways!

**

* * *

**

**_Royal Flush_

* * *

**

Derrotada, llego a su cama por fin, en el segundo piso.

Se sentó en la cama y se quito los zapatos, para masajearse los pies, que la mataban de dolor.

Por otra parte, todavía le quedaba mucho por hacer. Aquella noche había partida de poker otra vez, empezaba a odiarlo cada vez mas. ¡Pero necesitaba tanto el dinero! Ojala no tuviera que hacerlo, pero debía.

Ganas ninguna, hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse y empezar a cambiarse de ropa sin dejar de pensar un solo instante en la cena que había rechazado al Sr. Todd apenas días antes. Ojala hubiese podido ir, se moría por cenar con el, y estar con el, y sentirle a el, y besarle a el, y...

Basta, se acabo. Ella sabia que jama seria suyo, así que era mejor no darle vueltas.

Se embutió en aquel pesado corsé rojo con falda que solía llevar, muy al estilo "cabaret", y que, aunque jamas lo admitiría en voz alta, le encantaba, y bajo lentamente los escalones de vuelta al sótano.

Una vez abajo se puso los tacones que llevaría en aquella timba (generalmente no se los ponía para no meter ruido) y se dispuso a prepararlo todo.

Varias horas después, la partida se desarrollaba con normalidad. Esta vez eran otros los hombres que rodeaban la vieja mesa donde descansaba el dinero apostado.

Ella solía coger un par de billetes o lo que cayera cuando no miraban, era una forma de llevarse propinas.

"Todo aquello que pueda llevarme ahora significa media partida de poner menos" se decía ella misma. Ademas, vendía todo lo que le regalaban a no ser que hubiese algo realmente bonito con lo que se encaprichase.

Y así giraba su vida. Tobias no sabia nada de los verdaderos motivos, el creia que era para comprar carne. Era mejor así.

—¡Escalera Real! —grito el hombre que normalmente la sujetaba mientras la Sra. Lovett "le mimaba".

—¡Yuju! —canturreo la mujer, fingiendo felicidad extrema.

—¡Eres mi amuleto, nena! —la besuqueo el hombre por el cuello—. ¡Mi jodido amuleto, te digo!

—Cariño... —se aparto un poco molesta—. ¿Que dije sobre el cuello? Las marcas...

—¡A la mierda las marcas! ¡Acabo de ganar con la mano mas alta del juego! —exclamo el hombre, bebido de mas—. ¡Ven aquí!

—¡No! —grito apartándose, pero la tenia bien cogida.

—¡Tyler, suéltala! —grito otro de los hombres.

—¡Pero...!

Algo paso en aquel momento que ella no pudo entender, en parte por lo cansada que estaba.

Lo único que sabia es que los otros tres se levantaron para socorrerla, y que el grandullón, para defenderse, se levanto sin mucho cuidado, tirándola al suelo y golpeando su cabeza contra una roca.

Lo demás, estaba negro.

* * *

Había estado meditándolo en su barbería, nervioso. ¿Por que se lo ocultaba? ¿Como había podido rechazarle una cena? ¿Es que ya no le amaba? ¿Ya no le importaba?

No es que quisiera que le amara, pero ciertamente no le gustaba la idea de dejar de ser importante en su vida.

Al fin y al cabo... ella era el único ser importante en la vida de el, salvo Lucy y Johanna, claro, el único que tenia cerca.

Así que aquella noche decidió bajar a seguir investigando la situación. En esta ocasión eran otros hombres, en su opinión, unos mucho mas barrio bajeros que los de la noche anterior, y le dio mala espina. En parte le alegro haber bajado.

La Sra. Lovett se contorneaba por el lugar, dando bebidas aquí y aya, apoyando a los jugadores. El "vestido" que llevaba tampoco dejaba mucho que desear... mas de un par de veces se vio mirándola embobado, aunque no con intenciones precisamente buenas...

Se obligo a concentrar la mente.

De repente, mientras el armario con patas la metía mano, algo que no supo identificar debido a una ira repentina que no sabia de donde salia (¿?), estallo una lucha.

Lo siguiente que supo es que la mujer y el niño yacían inconscientes en el suelo mientras los hombres trataban de controlar al grande.

—Apártense —gruño, entrando rápidamente y matando al musculitos navaja en mano, los otros se quedaron petrificados—. Mas vale que cojan ese dinero y se vayan —les aviso de muy mal humor—, y no hablen de lo acontecido aquí esta noche. Tomenselo como pago por su silencio. De lo contrario les encontrare y les cortare la lengua con mis propias manos, ¿entendido? Tengo una memoria PRODIGIOSA para las caras.

Cada uno cogió lo suyo y se fue entre murmullos nerviosos, sabiendo que jamas olvidarían aquella noche por mucho que lo desearan.

Una vez desaparecieron, el se encargo de subirla a su cuarto, cuidando de no dañar la herida que se había hecho con el golpe.

Recostó a la Sra. Lovett en su cama, tapándola para evitar posibles tentaciones masculinas, y la curo con delicadeza antes de dejarla descansar.

Con el niño no fue tan cuidadoso y lo tiro como a un saco sobre el sofá.

Y después, se fue a dormir como si nada hubiera pasado.

* * *

_N/A: In fraganti...  
_


	4. Yo Nunca

**Disclaimer:** Que hable a quien le pertenezca Sweeney Todd_ *se escuchan grillos*._ Eso pensaba...

**Copyright:** Por favor, no copiar sin consentimiento.

* * *

¡Feliz Semana Santa y fiestas a todos! ¡Porque es solo cuando puedo actualizar! xDDD

**

* * *

**

**Yo Nunca  


* * *

**

Desperto al dia siguiente, en su cama. Se rasco la cabeza, tratando de recordar que demonios habia pasado.

"Habra sido Tobias, que cielo" supuso para si misma, encogiendose de hombros y empezando la jornada laboral.

Mientras, unos metros mas arriba, Sweeney Todd seguia pensando en que estrategia usar para hacerla cantar. Si conseguia tenerla contra las cuerdas, entonces estaria seguro de que ella jamas le manipularia, pues el tambien podria denunciarla por uso inapropiado de un sotano, ¡o mejor! ¡Degollarla por ello!

Y entonces lo vio. Alli estaba. Reluciente, resplandeciente, al alcance de su mano. Como una reliquia de valor incalculable que para obtenerla solo hay que estirar el brazo y...

Llegada la noche, la Sra. Lovett se tiro sobre la primera silla que vio (concretamente una frente a la ventana, en una mesa enfrente del mostrador) con una botella de ginebra y un vaso, deseando y rezando porque el barbero bajase a pedirla que le acompañase a cenar.

Pero eso no iba a ocurrir, porque habia sido una tonta al no aceptar. Dio un trago, mirando su vaso con desesperacion. ¿Por que a ella? ¿Por que no a otra tonta?

De todas las noches que habia timba, esta era la unica que tenia libre. ¿Por que no le dijo que esta noche si podria?

Porque Sweeney Todd no da segundas oportunidades.

Se quedo alli hasta que las luces de la calle se apagaron y la tienda quedo en completa penumbra.

Y entonces, como salido de la boca del infierno, Sweeney Todd entro por la puerta con una botella de licor en la mano bastante grande.

Al verla quedo un poco traspuesto... sorprendido, diria ella.

"Mejor, cuanto antes lo sepa, antes saldre de dudas" penso el.

—¡Sra. Lovett! —exclamo recomponiendose—. ¡Que bien que la encuentro!

—Se-señor Todd... —saludo ella extrañada.

—Como el otro dia no quiso venir a cenar —dijo, sonriendo de forma que a ella le crecieron mariposas en el estomago—, he decidido traer la diversion a usted. ¡Y luego me llama aburrido!

—L-lo siento —dijo sin saber que contestar.

—No, esta bien —le quito importancia, quitando la ginebra, trayendo otro vaso y echandose para ambos.

¿Seria verdad? ¿Podria ser que el de verdad la amara? ¿O la habia matado y estaba en el cielo?

No, tonta. Tu lugar es el infierno, ¿recuerdas?

—Nunca se lo he dicho, pero... me alegro de que este aquí —dijo mirandola con su mejor mirada sincera falsa. Ella se sonrojo y el carraspeo por el torpe momento—. ¿Jugamos a algo? —ofrecio.

—C-claro —tartamudeo—. ¿Que es? —pregunto al darse cuenta de que el venia a jugar.

—¿Ha acostado a Tobias?

—Si, señor.

—Bien —suspiro, dandole un vaso—. ¿Sabe jugar al "Yo Nunca"? —pregunto.

—¿No es eso de que uno dice una accion, y quien lo haya hecho tiene que beber?

—Exacto.

—Entonces si, pero nunca lo he hecho.

—Sera nuestra primera vez, ¿eh? —le guiño un ojo, bebiendose el suyo de un trago.

—¿Por que bebe? Todavia no hemos empezado —observo contrariada y todavia ensimismada con "primera vez".

—Usted lleva unas copas de mas —rio y ella se sonrojo de nuevo.

Aquello ofrecia oportuidades insospechadas. Podria decir cualquier cosa, y enterarse de cualquier aspecto de la vida de el.

Y de todas formas, a ella no le importaba contarle toda su propia vida. Es mas, se dejaria conocer ENTERA por el, si el quisiera, claro.

—¿Quien empieza? —dudo.

—Yo mismo —levanto la mano—. A ver, a ver... Yo nunca he matado a nadie —sonrio y bebio. Ella tambien—. ¿Ha matado a alguien? —pregunto sorprendido—. Rematar a la gente que yo he matado para ahorrarles el sufrimiento no vale —le recordo.

—Mate a un niño del internado —contesto seria y melancólica—. Fue un accidente... —suspiro—. Yo nunca he hecho un pastel —ambos bebieron.

—He tenido que cocinar alguna vez —le dijo un poco avergonzado de si mismo antes de que pregntara.

No habia caido en el arma de doble filo.

—Yo nunca —era hora de poner las cosas serias— he estado desnudo en un area publica —nadie bebio.

—Yo nunca.... yo nunca... ¡yo nunca he llevado ropa del sexo opuesto! —exclamo.

Al barbero se le cambio la cara y se puso palido, dando un leve trago a su vaso casi vacio.

—¡Sr. Todd! —exclamo riendo.

—¡Sin comentarios! —bufo.

—¡Pero! ¿Como...?

—¡SIN ... COMEN... TARIOS! —enfatizo—. Yo nunca me he acostado con otro hombre que no fuera mi conyuge mientras estabamos casados—dijo con sadismos, devolviendosela.

—No es justo —contesto ella bebiendo.

—Si que lo es.

—Yo nunca he besado a otra mujer que no fuera mi conyuge mientras estabamos casados —alzo una ceja con cara de venganza, bebiendo ambos.

—Touche —dijo el—. ¿Y a quien beso a usted?

—A Mooney —saco la lengua con asco—. ¿Y usted?

—A usted no le incumbe.

—¡Jo, Sr. Todd! —se le habia subido la bebida a la cabeza.

—A la madre de Lucy... —confeso con arrepentimientos.

—Vaya...

—Yo nunca he jugado a poker —sonrio, devuelta al juego, y ambos bebieron.

—Yo nunca he jugado a esto —dijo ella, siguiendo el tema, y el bebio.

—Yo nunca —empezo, su cara tornandose en la de un demonio pues acababa de decidir que se acabo lo de ser bueno. Se levanto con furia, inclinandose tanto en la mesa que casi estaba tocando su nariz—. ¡YO NUNCA HE ORGANIZADO TIMBAS ILEGALES EN EL SOTANO INFESTADO DE MUERTOS DE MI CASA A ESPALDAS DE MI VECINO BARBERO! —grito. Ella le miro con miedo y dio un sorbito.

—¿C-como... como lo sabe?

* * *

_N/A: Bfff... me ha costado este capitulo.  
_


	5. Jugador Nuevo

**Disclaimer:** Que hable a quien le pertenezca Sweeney Todd_ *se escuchan grillos*._ Eso pensaba...

**Copyright:** Por favor, no copiar sin consentimiento.

* * *

¡Feliz Semana Santa y fiestas a todos! ¡Porque es solo cuando puedo actualizar! xDDD

**

* * *

**

**Jugador Nuevo

* * *

**

—¡Porque no soy tonto! —le grito a la cara, cogiendola del cuello y levatandola.

—S-señor Todd... yo...

—¡Callate, maldita sea! —le bufo golpeandola contra la pared, hablando sin respeto alguno—. ¡Metes extraños en casa! ¡En el sotano ademas! ¿¡Y esperas que no me entere!?

—Hay una razon —sollozo—. De verdad que si...

—¡Pues mas vale que sea buena! —amenazo.

La Sra. Lovett nunca se habia visto en una situacion semejante. Ya no tenia miedo a morir, solo a decirle la verdad. Y el pudo verlo en sus ojos. Vio el miedo, y la desiluasion.

Ella habia creido que de verdad se interesaba por su vecina, aunque sospechando, y ahora la ilusion se habia deshecho, mostrando la verdad. Era demasiado buena para ser verdad.

—Dilo —dijo muy bajo, casi siseando.

—N-necesito el dinero —dijo ya casi llorando.

—¡Pudiste pedirmelo!

—¡Ya lo hago! ¡Pero no es suficiente! —rompio en lagrimas, dejando de agarrar su mano y de mirarle.

—¿¡Como que no es suficiente!? ¡Si me hubieras dicho...! ¡Si me hubieras pedido permiso...! ¡Yo te hubiese dejado!

—¡Las timbas son ilegales!

—¡Lo se! ¡Pero hubiera encontrado la forma! —le grito, golpeandola contra la pared de nuevo—. Creia que estabamos juntos en esto —dijo muy decepcionado, dejandola ir.

—Lo siento, yo... —se froto el cuello con una mano mientras con la otra trataba de alcanzarle.

—No me toques —se aparto a tiempo—. Solo eres una zorra que se vende con dinero y vende hasta a su hijo.

—No es lo que cree...

—Seguro que solo quieres el dinero para drogas, o para pagar a tu chulo, ¿no es cierto? —la miro con verdadero asco antes de darse la vuelta para salir de aquel putrefacto lugar, dejando a la mujer destrozada.

—Mi padre esta enfermo —sollozo bajito, dejandose caer al suelo realmente dolida por sus palabras.

—¿Y espera que te crea? —le dijo abriendo la puerta.

—La medicina c-c-cuesta demasiado —explico.

—Haz lo que quieras —le dijo—. Yo ya estoy harto de tus tonterias —y se fue.

La sensacion que sintio inmediatamente despues fue la desesperacion. Sweeney Todd era el unico que podria creerla de todo el mundo, el unico que podria confiar en ella. Pero... le habia fallado. Habia traicionado su confianza de una forma absurda y cruel. No le extrañaba su reaccion.

Arrastrando sus penas por el suelo, llego a su colchon lleno de mentiras y se tumbo, tratando de recobrar el aliento.

El ser al que mas queria le habia pagado con la misma moneda. Se habia sentido querida... por fin le importaba a algo... y entonces descubres que era todo una mentira.

Estaba segura de que el acababa de mostrarle como se habia sentido respecto a ella hasta entonces, para acabar asi.

Y no podia culparle. No podia echarle en cara que no la creyese.

Estaba en su derecho.

* * *

El dia siguiente fue el mas oscuro y triste que Sweeney Todd hubiese presenciado en toda su vida. Las nubes no solo cubrian el cielo de Londres, sino tambien su corazon.

Su mejor amiga le habia traicionado, tambien la unica que podia destruirle por completo. Una mezcla dificil y peligrosa, sobre todo para el. Pero eso no importaba.

En el pasado, aquella mujer habia sido su amiga, pero ahora era casi una completa desconocida. ¿Quien era? ¿Que queria? ¿Por que tantas mentiras? Preguntas sin respuesta. Al menos no estaban a su alcance.

Tras todo el dia, decidido que tal vez... tal vez no le estuviera mintiendo respecto a su padre, tal vez...

* * *

Se odiaba a si misma por su comportamiento, pero ya no habia nada que hacer. No le quedaba demasiado para poder comprar todo lo que necesitaba para la enfermedad de su padre. Solo unos pocos mas y... Los hombres ya jugaban en la mesa mientras Tobias y ella preparaban las bebidas. Fue dificil concentrarse en eso, siempre a punto de llorar.

—¿Quien eres tu? —pregunto de pronto uno de los hombres y todos se giraron a mirar a la puerta.

—Es el jugador nuevo —contesto la Sra. Lovett con un hilo de voz.

* * *

_N/A: Tanino tanino... P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face... nananana...  
_


	6. Ganando a los ganadores

**Disclaimer:** Que hable a quien le pertenezca Sweeney Todd_ *se escuchan grillos*._ Eso pensaba...

**Copyright:** Por favor, no copiar sin consentimiento.

* * *

Ya estoy aqui de nuevo :P

**

* * *

**

**~ Ganando a los ganadores ~  


* * *

**

—No es justo —se nego uno de los jugadores—. A mi nadie me aviso de que vendria alguien mas a jugar.

—Si, cariñito —dijo James, palmeando su rodilla—. Cuatro son suficientes —y los demas le apoyaron.

—Me temo que hoy no, _cariñito _—le gruño el nuevo despectivamente, casi con odio.

—Oh, por favor, señores —exclamo ella, de repente encantada y excitada—. ¡Aqui todos somos caballeros! Bueno —se sonrojo—, excepto yo, claro. Venga, querido —dijo usando el exceptual tono de respeto, limpiando una silla y haciendole sitio—, sientese.

—Gracias, Sra. Lovett —le contesto con un bufido sin dejar de mirar a los otros.

La susodicha saco el mazo de cartas y empezo a repartir sobre la mesa, preguntandose todavia que habia llevado al hombre a comportarse de aquella manera. ¡No era normal en el! Por las noches apenas le veia, como para encima... bueno, ¡esto!

James y el nuevo le hicieron señas para que se sentara en la rodilla de cada uno, pero ella ya estaba decidida.

—Lo siento, James —le dijo—, esta noche soy mujer de otro hombre —sonrio, sentandose en la pierna del otro.

—¡Pero...!

—Este es _MI_ sotano, y ella es _MI_ vecina —le ladro Sweeney Todd de manera posesiva, recibiendola en su regazo y pasando la mano por su cintura y un poco mas abajo, reteniendola—. Y si tienes algun problema, ya sabes donde esta la puerta.

Ante aquella respuesta, la partida empezo.

Todos eran jugadores de poker excepcionales, observo el barbero. Sus caras siempre estaban serias, era bastante dificil jugar. Pero la Sra. Lovett lleva observandoles demasiado tiempo.

Aprovechando su posicion ventajosa sobre su amado y queridisimo barbero, hizo lo que siempre hacia. Utilizo la excusa para besarle el cuello, notando un pequeño gruñido desaprovatorio en el.

—James siempre chasca la lengua cuando tiene una mano buena —le susurro en el oido, notando como, poco a poco, se hacia mas partidario del tacto—, y siempre se rasca la oreja cuando va a perder, que no suele ser a menudo —explico, acariciando su pecho por encima de la camisa—. ¿Sabe jugar a poker? —pregunto.

El corse que llevaba aquella noche era solo eso, un corse. Ropa interior, practicamente. Y de las puntas bajas del corse, que cubria todo su cuerpo, salian pequeñas tiras de tela traslucida negra, algo muy provocativo para los hombres. Asi que el propio barbero aprovecho la oportunidad para acariciar el bajo de su cintura, haciendo un movimiento ascendente con el pulgar.

—¿Eso es un "si"? —rio ella bajito, ignorando la conversacion de los otros hombres. Al repetir el movimiento, supo que asi era.

Genial, aquello seria mas facil de lo que esperaba.

El juego se desarrollo sin muchos problemas, al menos para ellos. Ella se aprovechaba al maximo de la situacion, mas sin perder de vista la fina linea entre "permitido" y "cagada", lo cual supondria una muerte inmediata.

Cada vez que ganaban, ella exclamaba encantada, alzaba los brazos en triunfo como una niña pequeña, reia, y cogia todo el dinero de la mesa acercandolo para si, lo cual fastidiaba mucho a James.

—Esta claro que o eres un amuleto de la suerte de verdad...

—¿Lo dudabas? —le alzo la ceja seductoramente, sonriendo mientras acercaba el dinero de nuevo.

—... o estais haciendo trampas.

—¡Por favor! —exclamo ofendida.

—Cuida tu lengua —le siseo el barbero, sujetandola mientras volvia a tu sitio.

—Como tu, ¿verdad? No has abierto la boca en toda la noche.

—YO soy su boca —le desafio la Sra. Lovett—. Si el Sr. Todd no quiere hablar, no tiene por que hacerlo. ¿Verdad, cielo? —miro al susodicho con cara de niña buena, sonriendo, buscando su aprobacion. De el recibio una levesisima sonrisa que apenas era un levantamiento de comisuras, y un asentimiento.

—¿Ves? —le dijo al otro.

La partida continuo en silencio. Los otros tres hombres estaban un poco amedrentados por la imponente figura del jugador nuevo, que al parecer era un ganador nato. Parecia mas bien el Dios de la Guerra Ares con una concubina bien hermosa sobre su rodilla, pero ninguno se atreveria a decirlo en voz alta. ¿O si?

—Haceis buena pareja —observo uno de ellos cuando llevaba la mano ganadora.

—¿Ah, si? —se hizo la despistada.

—Si —contesto, y los otros salvo James murmuraron en aprobacion—. Sera por eso que estais ganando al ganador —rio, y los demas les siguieron acompañados de brindis. Todd no vio malo el gesto.

—Bueno... —suspiro Charles—. Aquí va mi empresa... todo o nada... —dejo un documento en la mesa. Sus amigos y la Sra. Lovett le miraron con pena, recibiendo de esta ademas una palmadita en la espalda pues estaban al lado. Sweeney Todd, sin embargo, lo miro con curiosidad.

¿Que hombre estaria tan desesperado para apostar el unico alimento de su familia? La unica cosa que les mantendría con vida. Tal vez estuviera lo suficientemente acabado como para ver en el juego su unica salida.

Y por supuesto, ellos volvieron a ganar, dando por finalizada la timba de aquella noche.

Mientras los otros dos le felicitaban, ella recogio la mesa y miro de soslayo a Charles, que estaba apoyado sobre ella, con cara de verse perdido. James se fue con furia.

—¡Eh! —le llamo—, eh... ¿Charles? —aventuro no muy seguro—. Toma —le devolvio la escritura de su empresa—. Nosotros no la necesitamos —dijo, mirando a la sorprendida Sra. Lovett directamente a los ojos. Ella sonrio.

—Claro que no, cielo. Es tuya —palmeo al perdedor.

—G-gracias —casi sollozo este, abrazando al Sr. Todd, que se quedo petrificado sin saber como reaccionar—. ¡Se... se lo pagare! —juro.

—No hace falta...

—¡Claro que si! ¡Gracias, gracias! —exclamo corriendo fuera del lugar.

Los otros dos clamaron por besos y celebraciones (algo a lo que entre la bebida y la costumbre se habian hecho adictos a ver, y pese a la reticencia del mayor, el "porfa" en la cara de ella y la presion de los otros no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar.

La miro inseguro, casi con asco. ¿Como iba a besar a alguien que no fuera Lucy? Sin embargo, lo hizo, porque debia si queria mantener su secreto a raya.

La empujo hacia el suelo, tumbandola en sus brazos, y la beso torpemente.

Hacia quince años que no tocaba a una mujer, ambos lo sabian. Para el era algo casi nuevo, para ella era la Ambrosia del Cielo. Amablemente, dejo que experimentara con ella, sin poder evitar sonreir. Paso los brazos por su cuello, sujetandose.

Pronto la habilidad del Sr. Todd para volver loca a una mujer que ella tanto habia visto pero nunca experimentado, salio a relucir. Y cuando el beso, por desgracia, acabo, la Sra. Lovett se quedo como un pato mareado plantada en el suelo, roja como un tomate, sin sonrisa ya, con cara de "no me lo creo".

Uno de ellos silvo.

—Vaya, si señor... —le miro con gran respeto y ambos se fueron.

—Gr-Gracias —tartamudeo ella, todavia incredula y mirandole un poco avergonzada.

—No lo he hecho por usted —le gruño, volviendo a ser el Sweeney Todd de siempre.

Y entonces, el ya no estaba.

* * *

_N/A: Batapan ¡PUSH! O_O ...  
_


	7. Normalidad

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenece, porque si me perteneciera... ¡je!

* * *

Hace un montón, ¡años! que no escribo de esto. Pero un review me ha hecho reaccionar, y me inspirado. ¡Muchas gracias, Pyb World!

* * *

**Normalidad  
**

* * *

Había sido una noche catastrófica. No porque el Sr. Todd ganara, era obvio. El Sr. Todd siempre iba a ganar, con o sin su ayuda. Era inteligente, mucho. No, había sido catastrófica para sus nervios.

Había estado sentada encima de él, le había tocado, le había acariciado. Muchas mujeres, y la Sra. Lovett lo sabía bien, hubieran matado por hacer eso con cualquier hombre medianamente como el Sr. Todd, ni siquiera tenía que ser él. Uno que le llegase a la suela de los zapatos ya era objeto suficiente de deseo.

Pero ella lo tenía entero, un objeto entero, y estaba en el piso de arriba. Y por lo que parecía, él no estaba tan despierto como ella. Hacía rato que había dejado de hacer ruido y se había metido en la cama, en puro silencio, como él era. Esa era una de las cosas que la habían enamorado de él. Sweeney Todd era silencio, puro silencio y reflexión. La Sra. Lovett tenía la esperanza, la diminuta esperanza, de que tras todos esos pensamientos hubiera hueco para escucharla. Quería creer que también reflexionaba sobre lo que ella decía.

Sin embargo, aquella noche... pff, ahora no podía dormir. No podía dejar de darle vueltas. Y eso que debería estar feliz, habían ganado un _montón_ de dinero, cada vez estaba más cerca de darle la medicina a su padre.

¿Pero dónde había dejado el dinero?

Silenciosamente se deslizó en una de sus batas, de color rosa y tela fina, y con sumo cuidado y unas zapatillas salió al frío pasillo. Trató de no hacer ruido al bajar las escaleras al salón, de no despertar a Tobías, de no despertar a nadie.

Abrió la cerradura de la puerta de metal y con la tímida llama de una vela miró en el sótano a ver si estaba por alguna parte. Nada. La mesa estaba recogida, los platos en la pila y la baraja impoluta en el centro de la superficie de madera.

¿Dónde lo habían metido?

Retornó a la sala, cerrando bien el sótano, por supuesto, y miró alrededor. Ni una bolsa, ni un vaso fuera de lugar... ni un libro muy desencajado. Ningún escondite. Y Dios sabía que en aquella casa no había cajas fuertes. Empezaba a plantearse una.

Sólo quedaba un sitio donde mirar, pero no se atrevía. Aunque lo más seguro es que estuviera allí; en la barbería. Quizá... podría colarse, sin hacer ruido, agarrar la bolsa y salir corriendo. Pero eso sería muy rastrero... o puede que no. Puede que incluso fuera de recibo, _para no despertarle_.

Además, él había estado espiándola, esas barreras ya estaban muy atrás. Ella necesitaba el dinero más que él.

Así que subió a la barbería y se coló en su habitación tratando de no hacer ruido. Miró por todas partes. Era listo, muy listo. Lo había escondido. Pero ella sabía cómo pensaba; seguro que era capaz de encontrarlo antes de lo que él se esperaba. Hombre que sí. Nadie iba a vencerla en algo así; nadie.

La barbería estaba en completa penumbra, ni siquiera la luna la iluminaba. El pesado cuerpo del barbero roncaba suavemente en su jergón, en la esquina, lejos de cualquier fuente de luz y de espaldas, cara a la pared. Mejor, más fácil para ella. Se puso a gatas y fue hasta la silla. Levantó el cojín con algo de esfuerzo, pero ahí no estaba. Lo siguiente a mirar era el baúl. ¿Habría limpiado la sangre el Sr. Todd? Sería un diablo, pero al menos era limpio. Seguro que sí. Al menos, eso esperaba.

Levantó un poco la tapa del arcón, pero chirrió. La bajó y miró al Sr. Todd; seguía profundamente dormido. La abrió muy rápido para hacer menos ruido, y volvió a mirar. Ni se había movido.

El arcón, que estaba perfectamente limpio, tenía un poco de ropa aquí y allá, material de barbero, como perfumes y esas cosas, y...

—¡Ahahá! —sonrió triunfante al descubrir la misma bolsa de lona con dinero de horas antes.

—¿Qué cree que está haciendo? —la fría voz del barbero la hizo saltar con la bolsa ya en la mano.

—C-Creí que estaba dormido, querido...

—Suelte eso; es mío.

—Cr-creía que era para mi padre, Sr. Todd —se levantó confundida, sin soltar el dinero. El Sr. Todd agarró su mano con fuerza.

—Ya que su padre está _tan _enfermo, _yo_ me ocuparé de sus medicinas —su voz era fría, dura, siseante. La atravesaba como mil dagas en la piel, sólo atenuado por el latido de su propio corazón en los oídos.

—¿Es que no se fía de mí? —se le rompió la voz a media frase.

—No —de un tirón, la bolsa ya no estaba en sus manos—. Ahora lárguese.

—Pero, Sr. Todd...

—¡Largo he dicho!

La mujer se fue con las lágrimas en los ojos y pasos suaves y tímidos, como esperando a que la llamara. Pero no la llamó. Nunca lo hacía. Prefería tenerla lejos. ¿Quién se había creído? El Sr. Todd empezaba a sospechar que la Sra. Lovett había descubierto su innegable control sobre él, que podía ir meneándose por ahí como quien no quiere la cosa, provocando cosas en los hombres, y luego manejarle a él. Y no era así. No la creía ni un ápice, y no lo haría hasta que viera a su padre moribundo en una cama muerto de dolores. Entonces sí, lo que ella quisiera. Pero hasta entonces, nada. Incluso se abrazó al dinero para dormir, por si se le ocurría volver en mitad de la noche. Ni un pelo se fiaba de ella. Ni uno.

Amaneció una mañana fría y gris, de las más tristes que había visto en su vida. La gente se arrastraba de un lado a otro, somnolienta, a punto de empezar un día para el que ni siquiera estaban preparados.

Desde su ventana, podía verles ir y venir a la tienda de su vecina, a veces incluso subían a la barbería. Pero no se molestó en matar a nadie; no tenía ganas y no hacía falta. Sólo quería contemplar el amanecer y el cielo y sumirse en sus propios tormentosos pensamientos.

A sus pies, la ciudad se erguía sumergida en niebla y humo de factoría, languideciendo a cada segundo que pasaba. Igual estaba su vecina, sirviendo empanadas. Había mirado arriba un par de veces, esperando verle. Él había apartado la mirada y ella había suspirado. Ni una palabra, todo igual. Ese era el juego que había llevado todos aquellos días con los tipos de las timbas, ¿no? Hacer como si nada pasase. Pues nada había pasado. Lo único que entraba en vigor era que había querido robarle, así que se hacía el molesto por ello.

Rondaba la media tarde cuando se puso a llover. La Sra. Lovett llevaba media hora sentada frente a un vaso de cristal intacto en el patio, sumergida en sus propias preocupaciones. Conociéndola se quedaría allí hasta que pasara la tormenta. Era una temeraria.

Suspirando, bajó a ver si la hacía entrar en razón.

—Entre —gruñó—. Se va a poner enferma.

—¿Y? Ni que a usted le importara...

—No puede ponerse enferma.

—¿Por qué, Sr. Todd? —le miró enfadada—. ¿Es que eso no encaja en su _plan_? Si me pongo enferma, no le serviré, ¿no es eso?

—Exactamente —asintió. Y aunque trató de hacerse la dura, sus ojos reflejaron desilusión—. Entre.

—Pienso quedarme fuera —insistió.

—Entonces tendré que quemar el dinero para la _supuesta _medicina de su padre para hacerla entrar en calor, Sra. Lovett. No echaré a perder mis planes por sus niñerías.

—¿Niñerías? ¡Niñerías?

—No tiente a la suerte, Sra. Lovett. Mi paciencia es muy limitada —entornó los ojos.

—Que le den, Sr. Todd —dio un rápido trago a su ginebra aguada y se fue dentro, dando un golpe con la puerta que hizo vibrar todos los cristales.

Cuando estuvo fuera de vista giró y se fue por una calle. La Sra. Lovett se preguntó a dónde iría, pero se contuvo de ir a preguntarle. Estaba demasiado enfadada con aquel imbécil. Los hombres eran imbéciles, todos ellos. No podías confiar en su juicio, porque siempre estaba opacado con cualquier tontería. ¡Niñerías, había dicho! ¡Él sí que era un niño! Un niño con un juguete roto, además. Tanta Lucy, tanta Lucy, pero no era capaz de apreciar a las mujeres que SÍ tenía ahora.

Todo su enfado se esfumó de repente y se quedó en blanco. Blanco que pronto fue reemplazado por el temor.

Quizá era eso, quizá por eso la trataba tan mal. Tenía a otra. Estaba claro, había otra en su vida. Alguien en quien todavía no sabía si podía confiarle su venganza, pero que ahí estaba, latiendo. Y la amaba. Seguro que había ido a verla en aquel preciso instante.

Durante horas y lágrimas, su cabeza sólo le daba vueltas al asunto. ¿Cuántas mujeres habían subido? ¿Cuántas habían bajado? ¿Cuántas había visto fuera del horario laborable? ¿Con cuántas había quedado? ¿Cuántas de ellas eran parecidas a Lucy? ¿Cuántas veces se había ido inexplicablemente y había vuelto a las tantas de la noche?

Cuando volvió no había cambiado nada en él, pero quizá no lo había hecho porque había cambiado hace tanto tiempo que ni ella se daba cuenta ahora de lo que era normal y lo que no. Y ni siquiera la miraba. Su mundo se estaba derrumbando y a él no le importaba. No era más que una pieza en su plan.

No era nada.


	8. Su Mensaje

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenece, porque si me perteneciera... ¡je!

* * *

**Su Mensaje  
**

* * *

Era la segunda noche que pasaba sin dormir, ahogada en silenciosos pensamientos y memorias, lágrimas amargas del pasado. Sabía que dormir no era una opción, pero su mente no iba a tranquilizarse así sin más. Incluso se había tomado un par de licencias, como el uso de remedios caseros; un baño relajante, lo cual era bastante difícil de obtener en aquel siglo; o mediante la no-lectura de un par de libros que tenía por ahí. Eso normalmente la relajaba; si no eran los remedios el baño la dejaba medio ausente, y al final siempre se aburría tanto con los elibros que no sabía leer que acababa durmiéndose. Pero no podía ocupar su mente aquella noche.

Otra. Había otra. Otra que iba a sustituirla en no mucho tiempo. ¿Qué haría entonces el Sr. Todd con ellos? ¿Les bajaría al sótano junto al mendigo, a hacer empanadas? ¿O se iría con ella? Tenía que adelantarse a sus movimientos, a sus pensamientos. Tenía que estar preparada. Por eso se había dedicado dos horas a preparar dos bolsas de viaje improvisadas, con lo justo y necesario. Había hecho la promesa de meter un par de libras todas las semanas, hasta que la presencia de la mujer (o del hombre, no podía estar segura de que fuera realmente amor, o algo así) fuera obvia.

—¿Qué hace, señora? —la inocente voz de Tobías, que apenas rozaba las notas graves del todo de un hombrecito, resonaba somnolienta en el umbral.

—Nada, querido. Vuelve al sofá.

—¿Va a alguna parte? —se sentó en la cama.

—Vamos —acarició su mentón—. Siempre juntos, ¿de acuerdo? Pero no, no. Es sólo por si acaso.

—¿Por si acaso?

—Sí. Ya sabes... si hay que ir a la casa de ayudas, o... ya sabes... sólo por si acaso.

—Oh... ¿puedo quedarme a dormir? —preguntó. Sus ojos inocentes brillaban en la oscuridad. Le partía el alma.

—No, cariño —rió metiendo todo debajo de la cama—. Ya eres mayor, tienes que dormir tú solo. Vamos —se puso su bata rosa, su preferida, y le acompañó fuera de la habitación con una mano en su hombro.

—Es que... ¿el Sr. Todd quiere que me vaya? —preguntó mirando al suelo apesadumbrado.

—¿Qué? ¿De dónde has sacado esa estúpi... esa _tonta _idea?

—El Sr. Todd siempre está diciendo que un día de estos me tirará en una cuneta como si fuera una rata...

—No le hagas caso, es un gruñón por las mañanas —le quitó importancia.

—¿Y por las tardes?

—Sí, y por las tardes —rió.

—¿Y por la noche?

—A todas horas, cariño —le tumbó en el sofá y le arropó bien—. ¿Pero sabes algo? Donde vayas tú, iré yo.

—¿Por qué, Sra. Lovett? —preguntó con voz débil.

—¿Por qué, qué, Tobías? —preguntó ella, distraída mientras colocaba los cojines para que estuviera cómodo.

—¿Por qué se preocupa por mí? —contestó del tirón en un agudo gallo—. No valgo nada, sólo soy un saco de huesos. Comida para ratas...

—¿Eso te ha dicho el Sr. Todd? —su mueca de felicidad se tornó en la agresiva cara de una madre herida en el orgullo, aunque no pudiera admitirlo. Tobías bajó la mirada—. Bueno, pues hablaré con él.

—¡No, por favor!

—¿Quieres saber por qué me importas, Tobías? Sé lo que es vivir en un orfanato. Sé que es horrible.

—... ¿de verdad?

La Sra. Lovett dio un asentimiento quedo.

—Fueron años terribles, Tobías. Si fueras un mal niño no me molestaría, pero el Señor no nos da más de lo que podamos soportar. Aprieta pero no ahoga, y para ti ya ha llegado el momento de aflojar. Recuérdalo siempre que pienses en esto, ¿de acuerdo? Tú ya has soportado demasiado para ser tan pequeño, es hora de que seas feliz y tengas dulces sueños.

Entre lágrimas, Tobías sonrió y asintió como un niño bueno. Era lo que la Sra. Lovett quería de él, e iba a dárselo. Iba a obedecerla con más ahínco si era posible. Cerró los ojos cuando la mujer besó su frente como gesto de buenas noches y se fue.

Aquella sala seguiría dándole miedo toda la vida, pero al menos ahora podía echar a los monstruos con una sonrisa.

* * *

Despertó pronto en la mañana de unos días después. Se podría decir que había descansado, pero los continuos murmullos bajo su colchón no se lo habían permitido. Suerte que su sueño era retomable a medio día, tras la comida.

Mientras se ponía el chaleco pegó un silvido para que subiera el molesto chaval que la Sra. Lovett insistía en mantener con ellos. Aquel... chico con nombre de chucho.

Las paredes eran de papel, y más el suelo, así que no tardó en subir. Mientras se ataba el pañuelo destinado a abrigarle del frío matutino la puerta se abrió. No hizo falta que le invitara a entrar.

—¿Sí, Sr. Todd? —preguntó con una sonrisa y poniéndose recto, siempre respetuoso hacia él bajo el yugo del temor.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, Tobías? —preguntó indicándole sin mirar que cogiera las cosas para afeitarle y se las acercara.

—Ocho, señor —se las dejó en la mesilla, como le había enseñado.

—Ocho —repitió para sí mismo—. Si vivieras en el campo, ya estarías criando vacas y cerdos. Quizá estuvieras más cómodo que aquí... —susurró para sí mismo.

—¿Perdón, señor?

—Que serías más feliz entre los de tu especie —empezó a afeitarse con sumo cuidado, como hacía siempre con sus clientes antes de matarlos. Que nadie dijera que no hacía su trabajo. Se ganaba cada penique en aquella silla—. Vas a hacerme un favor —añadió tras una breve pausa—. Va a venir un chaval más mayor y responsable que tú en poco tiempo. Tanto si habla contigo como si no, necesito que insistas en traerme tú mismo el mensaje. ¿Queda entendido?

—Sí, señor.

—Repítelo.

—Favor, chaval, mensaje, no Sra. Lovett, traérselo yo mismo —balbuceó con mucha rapidez.

—Memorízalo, porque como no lo hagas te haré una sonrisa de oreja a oreja —colocó el broche final a la conversación. Para su sorpresa, el niño sonrió divertido—. ¿Qué haces?

—¿El qué, señor? —sonrió.

—Eso que... lo que estás haciendo con... con tu cara —frunció el ceño.

—... es una sonrisa, Sr. Todd —le miró confuso.

—Eso. ¿Por qué? —su reflejo en el espejo parecía molesto.

—Porque no importa lo que usted diga o amenace, señor —cogió el cuenco con crema y limpió las navajas con cuidado antes de meterlas en su estuche—, porque sé que la Sra. Lovett ha pasado por lo que yo y que me comprende y que nunca dejará que me pase nada.

Y a continuación le dio la más irritante sonrisa que Sweeney Todd hubiera visto jamás, incluyendo las de la Sra. Lovett. Pero no gritó, ni dijo nada. Él era así. Cuanto más se irritaba, más se retraía en una cruel y vertiginosa espiral de pensamientos y deducciones.

—La Sra. Lovett no ha pasado nada como tú, chaval —dijo con frialdad, siguiendo su ritual de todas las mañanas con completa calma.

—Sí que lo es. Estuvo en un orfanato... y se lo hacían pasar mal... y... la he metido en un lío, ¿verdad?

—Hazla subir.

—Sr. Todd...

—Que suba —insistió dedicándole la mirada más demoníaca que poseía. Bastó para cortar su balbuceo incomprensible y mandarle abajo.

¿Orfanato? ¿Y su tal padre? Era un idiota, había olvidado la primera regla que su padre le habían enseñado: las mujeres mienten, engañan y son traicioneras; nunca te fíes de ellas. Él lo hizo, y varias veces. Idiota.

Pero ganaba en venganza y crueldad. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

—¿Sr. Todd? —su llamado fue tan débil que apenas también audible, pero él la invitó a pasar sin mediar palabra o mueca de enfado.

—Sra. Lovett, hay veces en las que uno confluye con cierta clase de informaciones que le empujan a pensar...

—¿A pensar qué, querido? —aventuró un poco calmada, entrando.

—En que a veces, el dinero no es la solución —le enseñó la bolsa con todo lo que habían ahorrado el último mes. La tiró delante de ella sin mucho cuidado.

—¿Me lo está dando? —preguntó sin comprender.

—No, querida. Es más, la invitaría a alejarse unos pasos.

Con parsimonia, sacó su pipa de fumar y una cerilla. Prendió la cerilla, pero no el tabaco.

La ramita encendida voló por la habitación hasta la bolsa, que no tardó en prender. La Sra. Lovett entendió, entonces, y gritó presa del horror. Todo su esfuerzo, su trabajo, su humillación, se estaban reduciendo a cenizas, imposible de apagar. Habían estado semanas sin hablar más que a través de Tobías o gruñidos, con el único contacto físico de las timbas en las que, a decir verdad, el Sr. Todd había reducido su participación activa en los tocamientos. Hasta ser prácticamente nula.

—¡No! —sollozó.

—A mí no se me miente, Sra. Lovett. Oh, y por si lo dudaba; sí, ahí también está el dinero bajo su colchón.

—No...

—Váyase ahora.

—No entiendo.

—Que se largue. Fuera. Se acabó. Todo, las timbas también. Y prepárese para el mayor infierno de su vida, Sra. Lovett, porque todavía no sabe lo que es. Oh, y yo no me molestaría en buscar la bolsa de viaje.

—... no... no entiendo.


End file.
